The present invention relates to lightweight concrete formwork panels useful for performing the basic functions of standard concrete forms, but at a significantly reduced weight.
Concrete formwork has traditionally been constructed using High Density Overlay (HDO) plywood and has been connected with steel members. There are also high performance aluminum forms, but these comprise a minority of the market. Normal HDO forms last approximately 20 to 50 pours and aluminum forms will last from 120 to 150 pours. The heavy weights of the standard forms can lead to workplace lifting injuries, slow formwork erection time, the unnecessary use of more than one person to place forms, and high insurance cost for small companies for whom it is necessary buy high risk insurance for their workers.
It would be advantageous if a lightweight, yet durable, concrete formwork were available. The invention will be more readily understood from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof given, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.